Friends With Benefits
by jfqzx
Summary: Atobe bumps into an old friend he hasn't seen in a while... Oshitari x Atobe


**Friends with Benefits**  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Oshitari/Atobe, appearances by Gakuto and Shishido  
**Rating:** M  
**Author's note:** For **medieval128**, as part of **hyouteiexchange** '08  
_Summary: Atobe bumps into an old friend he hasn't seen in a while..._

Atobe Keigo swirled his glass of champagne idly as he stared into the sea of people, who were primmed to the nines in their evening wear. A number of people came up to him, enquiring after his father and the company, thanking them for hosting the fundraising concert. The truth behind their kind regards, Atobe knew, was for the main purpose of "strengthening business alliances", as his father liked to put it. It was precisely what he was doing right that moment as well- laughing politely at the jokes of his father's business acquaintances, even if they weren't funny at all, and flashing his most brilliant smile at their wives, who were no doubt, eyeing him as a potential suitor for their daughters, if they had any.

"Why Atobe, didn't think I'd see you here…"

The distinctly deep and drawling Kansai accent made Atobe's heart skip a beat in surprise, and he did knew the identity of the speaker before he had turned around.

"Yuushi." Atobe grinned; his spirits were lifted upon seeing his old friend. Perhaps the night wasn't going to be totally dull after all.

"It has been awhile hasn't it."

The last time Atobe had seen Oshitari Yuushi had been the summer of Atobe's freshman year in university. That was the year that Oshitari's parents had deciding to move to America, since Oshitari's father had been given a good position there. Oshitari hadn't announced it until a week before they moved. Atobe had been initially shocked that the person who he had considered anywhere close to being a best friend had hidden such a piece of information for him, but eventually his own commitments to tertiary education and life had managed to distract him from it. For the most part, Oshitari looked the same as Atobe remembered, except his hair had grown longer and he now wore it in a short neat ponytail at the back, and he sported a earing on his left earlobe.

"To be precise, ten years. And you've not contacted me all this while, you bastard." Atobe replied affronted; but the twinkle in his eye belied his true feelings.

"Why Atobe, I had no idea you liked me that much." Oshitari smirked. "And in my defense, I _have_ been sending you letters."

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Right… You mean the birthday and Christmas cards. You probably do that with everyone else."

"Actually, I haven't. I lost my address book while packing for the trip, and the only reason I remembered yours was because I had those postcards you used to send me when you were bored out of your wits during your family vacations."

"I can't believe you still keep those." Atobe chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm a sentimental man~" Oshitari half sung the last part.

"Indeed. I recall you always had your nose stuck in one of those dreadful romance novels."

"Aw, they aren't that bad. You should give one a try."

"Right, on the day that I eat in one of those greasy burger and chips meals you call food…" Atobe replied sarcastically.

"Fine, it's a bet then."

"Wha…what? I never said I was betting on anything! And it's not fair if I'm the only one doing it!"

"So you accept? Sa… well then, how about if you eat a burger and read romance novel and find that they are indeed so 'dreadful' as you say, I promise to write to you at least once a week the next time I leave. How about it?"

"Hm…" Atobe pondered over this for a moment. It actually wasn't so bad, considering that he would never find himself at one of those fast food places anytime soon anyway… "Fine then, it's a deal… Anyway, what brings you back to Japan?"

"Business actually… I'm seeing a client. And no, not in the way you're thinking~" Oshitari smirked at Atobe's raised eyebrow. "I've been asked to do some overseas consulting…"

"And what sort of consulting do you do? You must be good at your job since someone requested you." The last time they had seen each other, Oshitari had still not decided what he wanted to do, and was dabbling in various subjects during the short term he had spent at uni.

"In America I'd be referred to as a shrink. To be precise I'm a relationship psychologist."

Atobe nearly choked on his champagne. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Actually, no, I'm a relationship psychologist and I specialize in martial relationships. If you want proof, just Google my name, and you'll find my website. I also do a radio show on ABC on Friday nights. People get into the weirdest situations when they're stoned drunk after partying. Not that it's bad, it's good for the business."

Atobe laughed. "Hah. Well… It's good to see that reading all those romance books were of use after all."

"Yes, that fact makes me quite popular with the ladies..."

"Oh really, then why don't I see a lady with you tonight?"

"I came alone. I was invited by that client as she new I listened to Latin music and gave me the tickets as a token of gratitude."

"She must work for the company then, what is her name?"

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that, sorry…"

"Ahh, well, not very likely I'd know her anyway. Atobe Corp is way too big for me to keep track of everyone's names."

"And how about you?" Oshitari's eyes glinted behind his glasses – Atobe couldn't believe he still wore them… they were fake afterall. "Have you found that _special_ someone?"

Urgh. Atobe hoped that that question wouldn't pop up, although it was going to be unavoidable at some stage. "It's… complicated." He started, but was interrupted when his father appeared. While he had been trying to distance himself as far away from the president of the Atobe Corp as possible, he was sort of glad for the disruption.

"There you are Keigo." Atobe Takahiro said. "I hope you have been behaving civilly with our guests."

"Why, I'm having a ball." Atobe gave an exaggerated smile. "Can't you tell? By the way father, this is Oshitari Yuushi… he used to play tennis in Hyoutei as well."

"Hm… Ah, yes, the boy from Osaka?"

"Glad that you still remember Atobe-san." Oshitari commented. "I hope everything is well with your businesses."

"As long as I'm around it is my duty to ensure that everything runs smoothly. And what about yourself Oshitari-kun?"

"Ahh, I was just telling Ato… Keigo here" he decided to use his friend's first name to avoid any confusion "that I am a relationship psychologist, specializing in domestic affairs, in particular marital issues."

"Interesting choice of occupation. A relationship counsellor eh? Well then, I should send my son to see you. If he keeps up with how he's been behaving any longer his fiancé will probably run away in desperation."

"Eh, Fiancé? I believe you've failed to mention something Atobe." Oshitari raised an eyebrow.

"Father…did you _have_ to bring that up?" Atobe sighed. Turning to Oshitari he explained. "She's not really my fiancé… a few months ago, father arranged this omiai… that's all it was, nothing more."

"Nothing more?!" Atobe Takahiro exclaimed. "But you said you'd marry her!"

_Only so that we could get both our naggering parents off our backs!_ Atobe retorted mentally. He'd have said it out loud, but he didn't want to cause a scene at his father's precious event.

Atobe's father turned to Oshitari. "Yes, Keigo is going to marry Hirahara Hana. But the way he's been acting no one would think they were engaged at all... You don't know the effort it took me to get him to escort her here tonight. And I'm afraid her parents will want to break up the engagement if this goes on any longer. We can't have any signs of conflict appear in the media, and she has a long line of other suitors, ones who would at least acknowledge her existence. By the way, shouldn't Hana-san be with you now?" He turned back to his son.

"Oh, she's hear somewhere…. Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets home later."

"See what I mean?!!" the president of Atobe Corp exclaimed to Oshitari. "He can't even keep track of her for a few hours. Ah…" He turned at the sound of his name being called in the distance. "I have to go now… it was nice seeing you Oshitari-kun, and perhaps you could try to talk some sense into my son!"

And with that, Atobe Snr. left in a huff. Atobe groaned inwardly, knowing that he'd probably be getting a earful later.

"Father is always such a joy to be around isn't he."

"Aw, come on, it wasn't that bad… knowing his temper. So Keigo, anything else you've been hiding?"

"I know you're dying to find out, but not now Yuushi. Can we please change the topic?"

"Fine, but if you ever want to talk, you can come to my office. You know you can trust me~ here's my card…"

"I don't believe this!" Atobe Takahiro exclaimed – well actually it was more like shouting at the volume he was using - "Do you not care for the family's welfare at all? Tell me this is a joke!"

"It's not father. Surely you know me better than to think I'd lie to you." Atobe rubbed his temple, he felt a migraine coming, not that he wasn't already having one. Was it possible to have two migraines at the same time? "Besides it has been speculated in the news…"

"Tabloids! Don't tell me you believing that kind of rubbish. I hope you're not… no it's impossible." Takahiro caught himself as he realized the implications, but his son was faster…

"…Father… you're not saying I am responsible for starting these rumours! Really now! I may not want to marry Hiharara-san but I would never stoop that low! For your information, what I just told you is something I have known for awhile. She admitted it to me shortly after the omiai."

"Then why did you say you'd marry her… wait, it's not because of… Keigo… you disappoint me."

Atobe started laughing. "I disappoint you? You are the one who said you'd kick me out if I didn't get married by thirty. Frankly I don't care about being disinherited, but we both know that I'm the best man to take over the company, and that is the only reason why I stayed… but since now that you've said you find me a disappointment, I may have second thoughts after all…"

"Take that back this instance!" His father was so red in the face it would have been funny if he wasn't the one the anger was directed at.

"And if I don't?" It was too late to redo anything that had been said now, too late to stop.

For a while, Atobe watched as his father sat and fumed. He could almost imagine steam coming out of the older man's ears. Finally, in a dangerous low voice which many of the senior staff had come to fear, the head of the Atobe Corp spoke… "Get. Out. Get Out or I'll call security to escort you out.

"Father… you don't need to be so worked up… I was telling the truth."

"I do not want to see your face in this company until the wedding."

Atobe sighed, resigned. "But what about my projects? I can't just drop everything."

"They will be passed amongst the senior staff members. Now, I am a busy man, and unless you have something more to add…"

"No I don't." Atobe got up and walked to the door. Although he too was raging inside, he held his head high and spoke in his most courteous tone, the one he usually reserved for the highest ranking of the Very-Important-Guests.

"I suppose it can't be helped then. Well, don't come running to me when things start falling apart. Good-day Atobe-_sama_."

It took all of Keigo's willpower not to slam the door on the way out.

Being a psychologist by profession, Oshitari Yuushi had encountered some pretty memorable cases. He had come to acknowledge the fact that some people did have the kind of life depicted by those epic soap operas on TV, believe it or not. But never in his life did he have imagined that his closest friend would be involved in something like this. A week had passed since he had met Atobe at the Latin concert event, and as expected, Atobe hadn't contacted him. Not that Oshitari could blame him, Atobe was being groomed to become the successor of one of the world largest companies after-all… but surprisingly Atobe had barged into his office just as he was finishing up his work one day, and after loosening up with a drink, Atobe had pretty much told him everything.

He had let his friend ramble on till he was satisfied, something he found worked well while dealing with his usual clients. When Atobe was done, Oshitari sat back in his chair and wiped his glassed as he digested the information.

"… So, let me get this straight… so your bride-to-be is having an affair?"

"Well…" Atobe hesitantly replied. "I won't really call it an affair. She says that she has been seeing this guy before we met at the omiai."

"I see… and what were you planning to do after you got married?"

"… We erm, came to this mutual agreement that we'd slowly separate, and then get a divorce in a couple of years. By then the business between Atobe Corp and Hirahara Inc would have been settled for the most part and we could go back to our own lives.

Oshitari nodded in understanding "Ahh… And it's not unusual for two busy people to separate due to lack of communication."

"Precisely… Just like my p..." Atobe trailed off, not really wanting to bring up the subject.

"Sorry I brought that up, I know that you still…"

"No, it's fine. I've gotten over it now. You know… It's funny how I swore I wouldn't grow up to like my father… and here I am trying to pretend to be him." Atobe laughed bitterly at the irony.

"At the same, perhaps we should change the subject. How about the girl's family? Why wouldn't they let her marry the other guy?"

"The answer should be fairly obvious. It's the same reason why our fathers arranged the omiai. Though they want us hitched, they don't want us marrying someone of 'lower' upbringing. With the upcoming business venture, it made the both of us a perfect match for each other. And it was convenient for her father; since it meant he could eliminate the competition… of course he kept the bit about the other guy a secret from my father."

"Until the tabloid…"

"Yeah… Still, to both of those old fogies, an omiai is as good as us being married already… They don't see him as a threat, and my father just brushed it off as her wanting to have a random fling before she gets married to… someone as cold as me. Those were his own words."

"Pffft. You, Cold? Right, on the day that Tezuka Kunimitsu declares his secret soft-spot for fluffy ducklings."

For the second time, Yuushi had nearly made Atobe spit out his drink- this time it was a glass of hot green tea. "You forget very few people know that I am more than the figure I present to the public. And seriously, fluffy duckling… of all things…"

"Sorry, it was the first thing 'cute' thing I could think of. I hope I haven't scarred you for life."

"Don't worry, you haven't… although it would be most amusing if that were true."

"Yeah, perhaps he could help take away some of the media's attention from you."

The two men shared a laugh. Atobe was glad that he had decided to seek out his friend. He hadn't felt this relaxed in ages.

"Anyway…" Atobe continued, "So how long are you going to be here for?"

"Well, I'm not sure actually. Since I've been back, I have gotten a few of new clients in addition to the one I mentioned… Say, come to think of it, her situation sounds somewhat similar to yours."

"Oh really." Atobe sat up a little, interested. "It can't possibly be any worse than my sordid story."

"Well, since you're my friend I guess I could tell you a bit about it without revealing names and such. Basically she's also engaged to someone who she was match-made to, but she's in love with a friend from her school days."

"Wow, that is similar. You could almost place Hana in her shoes, expect I have no idea who the guy is… is the lover of your patient an accountant?"

"Atobe… if you recall, I have shrink-patient confidentiality rules to abide by. But no, the guy in question is works in a martial arts dojo. And if you recall, that night we met, you never introduced me your so-called fiancé, and neither had I heard of your engagement until then either."

"Ahn~ that's true. Sorry if I was being intrusive."

"Not at all." Oshitari said. "Anyway, enough of this talk. We were addressing your problem I believe. So, what do you intend to do now that you've been banned from work?"

"Hm… I don't know. I guess I could use the time to catch up with things that I haven't had the time to do…"

"Well, if you're bored out of your wits you know where to find me~"

"But, won't you be busy with work?"

"Aside from seeing my patients, I am pretty much a free man…"

"The Food has arrived~" Shishido Ryo announced in a sing-song voice.

Oshitari leaned forward and took a sniff at the contents of the tray that was set down on the table. "Ahh, that smells good~ did they just cook it?"

"Yeah, they just released a new batch of fries as I was ordering. So everything's nice and hot."

"Oh, goody~" Mukahi Gakuto leaned forward rubbing is hands together. "Oi, Atobe, don't be such a spoil sport, your expression is enough to make the food go soggy."

Atobe sighed. He had no idea how he ended up getting roped into this. Oshitari had apparently bumped into Shishido one day, and through him, managed to get hold of the contacts he had lost. So he had managed to gather together the retired members of the Hyoutei tennis team who were still in Tokyo. This included, Gakuto, his ex doubles partner. Ohtori was off in Germany performing with the orchestra, according to Shishido, and Hiyoshi and Kabaji were both in other parts of Japan, unable to come down to join them; as for the remaining member Jirou, he was somewhere in the States doing goodness knows what. Atobe had tried to convince them to go to a café at least, but he had been outvoted three to one; and he it wasn't as if he had an excuse not to meet them since he didn't have any work to do.

"Plus this will give you a taste of commoner life, so you can be prepared if you father does choose to disinherit you," Oshitari had also added -- and that is how the four of them had ended up meeting, at a McDonald's of all places.

"How can you call this food~ look at this, it's leaking." Atobe gestured at the grease spot at the bottom of the paper wrapping. "I'm surprised someone hasn't complained to the management about the poor packaging. I wouldn't want any of that falling onto my clothes, even if I can afford dry cleaning."

"There's a really why it's called _Fast Food_ Atobe." Oshitari drawled. "You're meant to eat it before it gets a chance to escape anywhere."

"But but…" He protested, when Shishido cut him off. "For goodness sake Atobe, you're in Macdonald's. Stop being so proper… This is not the kind of place you complain at and get a refund or a free meal. Here… well…" He leaned in and pretended to whispered conspiratorially, "I heard that sometimes they spit into the food of patrons who cause too much trouble."

"WHAT??" Atobe eyes opened in alarmed. He was so not touching the food now.

His three friends couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. Gakuto decided to add to it. "Yeah, and you know with the drinks? I heard that one guy pe…"

"Okay that's enough. Some of us are eating here~" Oshitari said between heavy breaths from laughing. "But really Atobe, the look on your face was priceless."

"Yeah, I wish I had a camera with me" Shishido grinned. "Chill Hime-sama. I'm pretty sure the people working here know better than that."

"What did you just call me?" Atobe glared at Shishido, whose grin only widened in response.

"…Oh? Nothing, I just called you Hi…"

"Oi, stop bickering and eat your food." Oshitari interrupted.

"Aw Yuushi, don't be such a killjoy. It would've been fun to see them~" Gakuto whined.

"Don't worry Gakuto, I just can't wait to see Atobe eat his burger." Oshitari grinned, his glasses reflecting the fluorescent ceiling lights in a way that sent a chill up their spines. "Don't worry Atobe, a bite won't kill you."

A little uncomfortable now that the attention was focused back on him. Atobe took the burger and unwrapped it. "Fine. But provided you guys don't laugh, and Shishido stops with the awful nicknames."

"Deal." Shishido said.

With that, Atobe bit into the burger.

He started analysing the food in his mouth… well, when you've had to give a review of food in nearly every restaurant you go to, it becomes an unavoidable habit. The meat had a smooth, slightly waxy texture, and was a little salty, but that was balanced out by the bread. It also had pickles and cheese, and bits of chopped onion, all topped by a layer of tomato ketchup. The bread was a little dry, so he took a sip of his drink to swallow it down.

All this while, his three companions were watching him closely. "See now, that wasn't so bad was it." Oshitari commented.

"I guess not. But this drink is horrid. It tastes like sugar syrup with red colouring." He commented.

"Well, that's Ponta for you." Gakuto said, taking an extra big slurp of his grape flavoured one. "Burgers and Ponta. Part of every growing kid's diet. Don't tell me you've never had either."

"I've always had a well balanced and calculated diet prepared for me." Atobe replied defensively.

"Wow, what kind of childhood did you have." Shishido commented.

"Aw~ you poor thing." Oshitari teased. "Well, now that you know it's not going to kill you, how about you finish your food?"

Atobe stared at him. "What? I said I'd eat some of it, not finish it."

"Think about the poor hungry children around the world Keigo. Children who will never get to eat a cheeseburger, or get a sugar high from cherry Ponta…"

"Very funny Yuushi." Atobe scoffed. "If you're that concerned about the plight of these children, I can buy a thousand of these and donate them to a starving village of your choosing, although I doubt this would make them feel any better."

"Hm… I guess. But how about if I say we're not eating anything else for the rest of the day, until dinner? And who knows what we'll be eating for dinner~"

Well, that made Atobe finish his cheese burger value meal in a hurry.

The rest of the day saw the quartet wandering around town aimlessly, something which Atobe was assured, was a totally normal thing for people to do. They went to the park to watch a bunch of teenagers playing street tennis, commenting amongst themselves how much better they had been at that age, and ended the day at Oshitari's temporary apartment playing video games and watching movies they had rented from the dvd store. Shishido and Gakuto had other appointments, and left by nightfall, leaving Atobe and Oshitari alone in the apartment. For dinner, Oshitari had insisted on making Atobe try another form of fast-food, pizza.

"Can't we at least have cutlery?" Atobe grumbled. "Won't it be messy?"

"Oh, I have faith that you're neater than that." Oshitari commented. "Takeaway pizza is best enjoyed straight from the box on the couch or floor, sometimes with chicken wings and a drink."

"Since when did _you_ become the poster boy for Pizza-Hut."

"Well, if you don't want to eat it it's your loss, more for me then~" Oshitari smirked, and unabashedly bit into his slice. "Really Atobe, this is considered better than what you ate for lunch. I thought you've eaten Italian food before."

"Just pasta. Which we eat with forks and spoons… I wouldn't have been allowed pizza even if I wanted to. My parents saw it ungenteel to order finger food in public."

"Well, just think of the pizza as an open sandwich. Surely you have had sandwiches."

"I may have been restricted from certain things, but I'm not deprived." Atobe retorted.

"Well then, what's stopping you? It's a no brainer really; you just tear along the slicing lines and eat it."

"Yuushi…" Atobe warned. He found himself holding his breath as he slowly ripped a slice from the pizza, trying to tear a straight line as he didn't want to embarrass himself, although it was only Oshitari with him. Next he had to figure out how to maneuver the slice of pizza to his mouth without the toppings falling onto the couch. Beside him, Oshitari was trying hard not to laugh.

While Atobe hadn't been particularly fond of the meal he had eaten at MacDonald's he had to admit that Oshitari had been right bout the pizza being better. At least it wasn't processed with a ton of salt added to it, and it tasted more like normal food.

"You know, this is not bad after-all." Atobe commented after he had finished the slice. "Not something I'd eat regularly though… but yeah, it'd be okay once in a while… also I still think it'd be neater if we ate it on a plate."

Oshitari chuckled. "Shut up and eat more then."

They managed to finish the entire pizza and it was even more miraculous that Atobe had polished off half of it.

"I should go after this." Atobe commented as Oshitari popped in the remaining dvd.

"Why? Do you have an appointment tomorrow or something?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Come on, stay, you can sleep over. Do you really want to go back? Did you not enjoy yourself today?"

"Well, no, I mean Yes, I did have fun, thanks for planning this, I really needed it. And no, I don't really want to go back, but…"

"Atobe, I'm sure your father won't send out the personal army if you're just gone a couple of hours. Anyway, you're with me. It's not like you're having an affair with another girl or something…"

"I guess… alright, fine. But I'm gone first thing in the morning."

"Fine… and Atobe, you've got sauce on you…"

"What? Where?"

"Here, let me."

Oshitari leaned over and wiped the smidgen of tomato ketchup that Atobe had missed. For some reason, that small touch made Atobe's breathe hitch and his heart started beating a little faster... at that moment, he found his friend looked rather… appealing illuminated by the light from the television screen there in the darkened apartment.

_…Wait, what am I thinking… _

Atobe quickly broke the eye contact and planted himself at the opposite end of the sofa, well, as far as he could manage at least. _Stupid. How can you even begin to think that way… Yuushi is your friend, and you're just glad that you can finally have someone to talk to freely… yes, that's just it. _

"Na… Atobe, is something wrong?"

Quickly shaking out of his reverie, Atobe slapped a practised smile onto his face. "No, nothing's wrong... I…I was just lost in my thoughts for a moment there…"

"Care to share?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, about the situation with my father and all that."

"You're lying." Oshitari stated plainly. "You know better to hide something from me Atobe~ I'm a shrink. I can tell when people are not telling me everything. Not to mention I've known you long enough~"

"Oh really, but you haven't seen me for ten years. How do you know I haven't changed?" Atobe snapped defensively.

"You were looking at me... like you wanted me, for lack of better way to phrase it."  
"What? That's preposterous. How could I like you in that way, I'm engaged to a girl."

"Now now Atobe, no need to get so worked up by this. I do recall that you were quite the ladies man in school, but I'm just saying that perhaps you might swing both ways, if you get what I mean."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation…" Atobe muttered. He looked at his old friend. "And what about you. Which way do _you_ go… didn't you like girls with long legs?"

"Well, yes, I still do… but I don't mind experimenting a little with the right guy."

Atobe gaped, still not quite believing what he was hearing. "So you have?"

"Perhaps on one or two occasions."

"Why, I never would've thought..." Atobe commented. "But still… that doesn't make you the expert on how I feel."

"So you do feel something about me." Oshitari murmured.

"Nothing more than feelings for a friend."

"We could be friends with benefits."

"Why are you even suggesting this?! Don't tell me you have those kinds of feelings for me... Wait… You know what, don't answer that, I think I'd be better off not knowing." Atobe groaned and leaned back, covering his face with his hand.

Oshitari must had moved over to his side of the sofa, because the next time he spoke, his voice sounded closer.

"Don't worry Atobe, I'm not in love with you or anything, but I'm just saying, why not? Haven't you wondered what it'd be like? I mean, we're both not that bad in the looks department for our age, healthy, and we know each other better than any other person, and you know I won't ever tell a soul."

Atobe couldn't find much to argue against. Oshitari had a point, a few good ones in fact, and he uncovered his eyes… to find the other man's face mere inches away from his.

"I still stand by what I said about leaving in the morning…" Atobe said, his voice coming out in a whisper. "What do I have to do?"

"Relax…" Oshitari said, in a voice nearly as soft, and he leaned forward and kissed Atobe.

At first, Atobe felt himself tense up… he was kissing his best friend who happened to also be a man, afterall… But Oshitari stroked the side of his mouth gently, coaxing it open. "Relax Atobe." He murmured against his lips. As they kissed, Oshitari's hands wandered down front, sliding up his shirt and the bare expanse of his chest underneath, causing a pleasant chill through Atobe's body. Atobe never imagined that kissing another man would feel this good, and found himself disappointed when Oshitari suddenly broke the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong?" Atobe asked.

Oshitari chuckled "No, not at all. But you seem a little tense. You can touch me too you know, I promise I won't bite."

"Fine, let's try this again."

The second time round, Atobe was much more comfortable with the kiss, and let his hands roam Oshitari's body, which was still pretty fit and toned considering most of his job involved sitting down and listening to people pouring out their woes. As the seconds passed, Atobe grew more confident, and soon the kiss intensified as Atobe got into the swing of things… he had always been a fast leaner, and soon they were battling for dominance.

Kissing Yuushi was like a drug, not that he had ever had any, but the experience left Atobe feeling euphoric and he never wanted it to stop. Their bodies were pressed closer as their breathing became heavier. What clothes they had on started to feel constraining, and it wasn't long before they divested themselves of their respective shirts.

Atobe groaned as Yuushi's hands swiftly made do with the buckle on his pants, fingers accidentally, or purposely – he couldn't tell and he couldn't care which it was at this point – brushing across the part had tented up during their ministrations. He heard Oshitari mutter something about how annoying it was that he wore a belt for a casual weekend outing and retorted that if they had planned this earlier, he'd have worn something more simple obviously, at which Oshitari laughed, a sound that pleasantly vibrated against his neck, where Oshitari was busy teasing with playful nips as he removed the remaining articles of Atobe's clothing.

Oshitari's own clothes followed suit soon enough, by Atobe's nimble fingers. It would be most discourteous if the host remained clothed after all, Atobe had reasoned. Then Yuushi's mouth found Atobe's nipple, and Atobe gasped, his back arched up in pleasure. Oshitari played with different sensations on Atobe's chest for a little while, and then decided to take his further south.

When Yuushi's tongue traced the length of Atobe's cock with a single lick, Atobe swore that he had never felt anything as good as this; a pleasure which if possible, grew more hot and molten as when Yuushi's mouth enveloped his cock and started sucking on it as it he were savouring a rare treat.

"Fuck." Atobe groaned, and tangled his hands in Yuushi's black shoulder length hair. Yuushi teased him till he was about to come. "I want to experience it together." Yuushi had whispered huskily into his ear. "Go ahead, touch me there." Taking Atobe's hand, he guided it to his own throbbing erection and lead Atobe into a steady stroking motion. When He was sure that Atobe had gotten the hang of it, he reached over and took Atobe's cock into his hand, matching the rhythm that Atobe had started.

They kissed, open and hot and heady, as their bodies rocked and their hips automatically grinded to the hard strokes of their hands on each other. All Atobe could think of was that moment and that moment only, and he felt like he was plummeting down an endless chasm, not knowing when he would stop. If this is what falling felt like, he didn't want to stop. And when Yuushi gave one of his nipples a sharp tug with his teeth, Atobe snapped, crying out Yuushi's name as he came over his friend's hand and his belly.

It was like a chain reaction. The intensity of Atobe's orgasm caused his hand to jerk upwardly a little roughly. "Atobe…" He gasped as he too came hard, body shuddering from the intense pleasure.

When it was over, they were both sprawled against the back of the sofa, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, that was… I don't know how to describe it."

"Amazing? Incredible? The best thing you've ever experienced?" Oshitari managed a weak grin once he had gotten some of his breath back.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing it again." Atobe grinned back.

"What? Now?" Oshitari looked at him in disbelief. "I was good, but I'm not a sex god Atobe."

"Of course not now stupid. I'm tired as well… It has been awhile… maybe in a few hours?"

"Does that mean you're not leaving?"

"Mmm… I can't promise about that but we'll see. But I do have a request."

"What?"

"Can we please move to a more comfortable location?"

"Fine. How does the bedroom sound?"

"Perfect."

_3 months later…_

Oshitari didn't bother to look up from his newspaper as the apartment door opened. He already knew who the intruder was.

"Keigo." He greeted. "How did the meeting go?"

"It's all good." Atobe looked more relaxed than he had in ages. "Both our families have officially broken off the engagement. And my father isn't disinheriting me. I knew that he'd come to his senses eventually."

"That's good to hear." Oshitari smiled, reaching to the coffee table to help himself to his afternoon tea – toast with maple syrup. "And what did he say when you told him about us planning to live together?"

"Well, I haven't exactly broken that news to him yet. He just thinks that I'm moving in with a close friend, but I think that he is catching on faster than he seems to be… I believe I heard him mutter that at least a shrink was better than a kendo instructor."

"I'm sure Hana is happy too."

"Yeah, well, her parents aren't too happy, but they're slowly taking it in I guess… I am highly amused though, who'd have thought that the other guy turned out to be Sanada Genichirou."

"Indeed~"

"Did you know he's a freelance accountant? Apparently he's a certified CPA but he decided to be the filial son and take over his family's dojo."

"Just like you." Oshitari teased.

"Hey… I'm not like Sanada." Atobe protested. "By the way, how did your last appointment with that lady client go?"

"Oh, it went well too actually. She ended up with the man she loves."

"Hmm… I see, it's good to know someone else is… Wait A Minute." Atobe looked suspiciously at Oshitari. "Hana knew Sanada from high-school. And didn't you say they guy worked in a martial arts dojo?"

"Oh… I did? I don't remember saying that. Maybe I got them mixed up with someone else." Oshitari shrugged innocently, but the gleam in his eyes said it all.

"You bastard! You knew all along!" Atobe exclaimed as realization dawned on him.

"In my defence, I had no idea Hirahara-san was engaged to you until we met each other at that party. Hey!" He exclaimed when Atobe threw one of the sofa cushions at him.

"I'm not letting you off that easy." Atobe said and tackled Oshitari. They tumbled into a heap of tangled limbs onto the sofa.

"So, what are you going to do then..."

"Punish you of course." Atobe replied, looking around for something to help exact his revenge. His eyes found the bottle of maple syrup on the coffee table. A sly grin crossed his face. "And I know just how~" With that, he leaned down and kissed Yuushi.

And suffice to say, not much else was said following that.

-FIN-


End file.
